Scarlet & Sapphire: Stories for Erza & Jellal
by ImpracticalDemon
Summary: One-shots (drabbles and short stories) I've written featuring Erza, Jellal or Erza x Jellal (Jerza) of Fairy Tail. Not all stories have both! These chapters will be rated T. Chapters rated M are found under Scarlet & Sapphire (M): Stories for Erza & Jellal. Many of the other Fairy Tail characters will show up in these stories: Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Makarov, Juvia, Wendy and so on.
1. Coffee and Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

This drabble ended up a little long, but I had fun writing it.

The prompt was: **Character ~** **Erza** , **Theme ~ Work (Boss)** Not sure I stuck to the prompt very well, but c'est la vie.

~ **Impracticaldemon**

* * *

 **Coffee and Cupcakes**

* * *

Lucy was having a bad day. Her cozy little café was bustling—which was great—but her two employees, Natsu and Gray had gotten into a bar brawl the night before and were home with broken hands and assorted contusions and lacerations. To begin with, she'd been concerned and wondered how they could have gotten so badly hurt, but now she didn't care and had mentally rechristened them "Idiot One" and "Idiot Two".

To make things worse, her friend Erza was coming to stay for a few days, and they'd arranged for Erza to come by the café for lunch and to pick up the key for Lucy's place. Since Erza loved Lucy's strawberry cupcakes, that just meant baking extra cupcakes—not a problem unless you suddenly had no wait staff or counter staff and no extra pair of hands to make coffee or run the dishwasher.

Lucy somehow survived the morning rush, but when Erza arrived—early as usual—she found her friend sitting at one of the tables with a coffee pot in one hand and a giant mug in the other, looking beyond frazzled. Two customers walked in behind Erza and Lucy groaned.

"Lucy! What on earth is going on here?" demanded Erza, surveying the detritus-strewn café.

"Idiots One and Two are out of commission and the students all started back to school last week," Lucy replied grimly. "Also, hi Erza, welcome to independent business hell."

Rightly interpreting the reference to Gray and Natsu, Erza immediately became all business. Without bothering to ask any further questions, she went to Lucy's small office, dropped off her purse, grabbed Gray's black apron from the kitchen and hurried back to the exhausted blonde.

"Erza Scarlet reporting for duty, ma'am. Shall I bus tables or take orders first?"

Lucy looked up at her with unfeigned relief. "You'll help? Yes of course you will! Thanks Erza!" She took a deep breath. "Right! Take orders, please. It's probably faster for me to clear tables and get food and coffee ready, right?"

"Right boss!"

With a cheerful smile, the statuesque red-head went to the table to take the orders of the man and woman—apparently a couple—who had followed her in. They were engaged in a low-voiced argument, but when Erza tried to move away again, she heard the man say to his partner:

"Well if you looked like _her_ then I wouldn't mind you getting an extra cupcake with your coffee, would I?"

Eyes narrowed, Erza stepped up to the table.

"Coffee and cupcakes, ma'am?" she asked the dark-haired, slightly plump woman, who looked on the verge of tears.

"She'll have coffee, black," answered the man. "I'll have a double-double and a strawberry cupcake."

Erza saw that the woman was about to rush away from the table and laid a firm hand on her shoulder, handing her a paper napkin for her tears. Then she turned to the man, face set in an expression that had terrified many a greater foe.

"You, sir, are not worthy of my employer's strawberry cupcakes," she told him in chilling tones. "Not only are you a bully, but you are a hypocrite. How dare you embarrass your daughter this way in public?! First you undermine her independence by refusing to let her order her own food, and then you teach her that it is appropriate for a man your age to order extra cream and sugar with his coffee AND a sweet treat!"

The woman had stopped crying and was staring at Erza in shock. The man had gone bright red in the face and was sputtering in outrage. The three younger people who had walked in just as Erza was taking the man's order were watching in rapt interest. Lucy was standing behind the counter trying to pick her jaw off the floor.

"B-b-but I'm not his daughter," the dark-haired woman said at last, still gazing up at Erza.

"Oh, I am so sorry," apologized Erza, deeming it safe to lift her hand off the woman's shoulder. "He walked so well that I didn't realize he needed a nurse with him." She leaned down confidentially. "Don't worry ma'am, I quite understand—it's his mind then? Well, that explains his odd behaviour, doesn't it?"

"YOU-YOU- _YOU_ —!" The man shot to his feet, hands outstretched.

Erza had him back down in his chair an instant later. He looked very surprised. The three young people applauded. More people pushed into the café to see what was going on.

"Excuse me," said Lucy from behind Erza. "I'm the owner, may I be of assistance?"

The man got to his feet again, watching Erza warily. He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"This waitress is a DISGRACE! I demand that you fire her immediately!"

Lucy looked at Erza, who stared back at her innocently.

"I understand, sir," Lucy responded, only a slight tremor in her voice betraying her amusement. "You have my word that she won't work here after today."

The woman turned a concerned look on Erza. "What about you, um, Gray?" she said, pronouncing the name on the uniform a little dubiously.

"Oh I'll be fine," replied Erza with a reassuring smile. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for the service sector anyway."

* * *

 **[END]**

* * *

Please let me know if you enjoyed this little fic! ~ Imp


	2. Back to School: Don't Sniff the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

Another humourous drabble, this time featuring Ichiya. Yes, either Erza or Jellal will be in the story as well!

The prompt was: **Character ~** **Ichiya** , **Theme ~ School (Mature Student)**

~ **Impracticaldemon**

* * *

 **Back to School: Don't Sniff the Teacher**

* * *

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki was renowned throughout the country—even the world—for his fine perfumes. Men and Women alike purchased the Ichiya brand: sensual "All Fired Up"; enticing "Eros-on-Ice"; and the ever-popular "Men!" Secretly, however, Ichiya yearned to be a lawyer. In his mind he saw visions of dazzling the multitudes with brilliant speeches and—more importantly—three-piece power suits with subtle-yet-exotic bow ties. It was in pursuit of this dream that Ichiya applied to and was accepted at Fairy Tail Law School, an educational institution justly famed for its exceptional scholars and the poor spelling of its founder.

As a mature student, Ichiya took his studies very seriously. In preparation for his first week of classes, he did all of the recommended pre-reading and had his faithful assistants Hibiki, Ren and Eve prepare attractive binders and colour-coordinated post-it-notes, pens and highlighters. His first two days of classes passed by pleasantly, his agile mind finding little difficulty in absorbing the information presented. His classmates were generally attractive enough to satisfy his well-developed aesthetic sensibility. They, in return, found him odd but surprisingly approachable, although his habit of sniffing new acquaintances made few students want to approach too closely.

Wednesdays were a long day for Ichiya's entire first-year cohort. The final session of the day was their first Criminal Law class, and even those who had chosen law school because of a fierce desire to uphold truth and justice—distinctly lacking in the Corporate Law area—were tired enough to hope for an early end to the scheduled two hour session. Their wish was destined to be granted by a genie in the unlikely—and slightly disturbing—form of their most dedicated student.

Professor Makarov was both the Dean of Fairy Tail Law School and the faculty member in charge of Ichiya's Criminal Law course. He was a lawyer and professor of international calibre, and Ichiya had greased enough palms to ensure that Professor Makarov would be one of his instructors. Ichiya was dismayed, though not for long, when the professor introduced himself and then announced that most of the course would be taught by his teaching assistant, Ms. Scarlet. The name caught Ichiya's attention and he stood up to see better as the professor left and a gorgeous young woman with scarlet hair and an improbable figure entered the class from a side door to address the students.

Before she could begin, Ichiya flung himself down the stairs of the auditorium toward the serious-faced TA*, sniffing loudly and calling:

"Erza my honey! You are here! It is I, Ichiya!" Ignoring her shocked—not to say horrified—expression, Ichiya kissed her hand, twirled her in a circle, and bent down toward her neck inhaling deeply.

There was a resounding " _Kiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!_ " and then Ichiya flew over the student's heads in a trajectory almost as unbelievable as Ms Scarlet's measurements. Demonstrating incredible resiliency—and some might say a total disregard for personal safety—Ichiya picked himself up off the floor, hair wildly askew, and trotted rapidly back down the shallow steps toward the terrified TA.

"Erza, my honey, what a surprise! And to think that we get to spend time together twice a week, every week for the next four months! Men! I am overjoyed to be basking in your _parfum_ once again!"

"Class dismissed!" shouted Ms. Scarlet, as she dashed back from whence she had come. "Class dimissed!"

* * *

 **[END]**

* * *

* Teaching assistant. What did you think it meant?

 **A/Note: Please leave a comment.** Preferably a kind one... \\(^u^)/


	3. Just a Dream Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

A "what if" short story that is sweet, and a little sad, and a little hopeful.

 **Prompt: What if the meeting between Jellal and Erza at the Grand Magic Games had gone differently?**

 ****** As of the time of writing, I have just finished watching most of the GMG arc. So this is all new to me. Just before posting this story, I came across the story "Under the Bridge" by **jellalsexual** here on the FF site. Not surprisingly, I discovered that the concept/scenario of Jellal and Erza meeting under the bridge has been explored before. The stories themselves have similarities but are clearly different (for which I am grateful, because it would be embarrassing otherwise). Nevertheless, it would be remiss of me not to mention the first "Under the Bridge" story.

~Impracticaldemon

* * *

 **Just a Dream Under the Bridge**

* * *

They met late in the evening of that first, bitterly disappointing day of the Grand Magic Games. Erza, dressed in a form-fitting turtle-neck and a short, pleated skirt, looked wholesome and casual; Jellal looked far more exotic in Mystogan's cloak, wide trousers, and muffling hat and scarf. Of the two of them, Jellal seemed the more uncertain, Erza the more calm.

Their eyes met and Jellal suddenly couldn't bear to hide his face, not from her. He dragged the cap off his head, trusting to the deep shadows under the bridge to conceal him enough for the purposes of this short meeting. He couldn't help but notice the rounded curves of Erza's breasts and hips, nor the elegance of her long, toned legs, encased as they were in soft tights and visible almost to the limits of decency beneath the skirt. He had seen her only briefly since her return from Tenrou Island and a seven year absence. He'd managed not to kiss her, but it had been such a near thing.

Erza waited patiently for him to begin the conversation—to tell her whether his small group, Crime Sorcière, had once again sensed the strange magic that they'd noticed before and was the whole reason for their presence here at the games. When he said nothing, and she was unable to read his expression, she smiled and simply asked.

"Did you detect it again—the odd magic from last year and the years before?"

Jellal started slightly, and then shook his head.

"No. But that could simply mean that the user isn't here yet, or doesn't need to use it yet. We'll keep waiting."

"Of course. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, just keep your eyes open and… let us know if you notice anything odd."

"Other than Wendy and Charle being attacked and Raven Tail Guild cheating against Lucy and possibly Gray?"

Jellal looked down uncomfortably. He cared about Lucy and Gray—more than he ever would have expected, given that he didn't actually know them at all well—but something about Wendy always tugged at his heart, even though he knew that her original attachment had been to his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan. It was as if he felt compelled to honour the younger Mystogan's attempt to look after and protect the girl; she was a pure, bright light in his eyes, and somebody to be cherished. Ah, but so was Erza…

Jellal's attention kept drifting back to the same thoughts, the all-too-recent memories of literally falling on Erza—by accident, he believed and hoped. The difficulty was that it was as if he could still feel her beneath him, whenever his mind escaped from his rigid control: her legs tangled in his, her incredible breasts pressed against his chest, her breath warm on his cheek and against his lips. She would have kissed him, he knew, and he had come _so close_ to abandoning his principles at that moment, perhaps the closest he'd ever been. _Until now_ , said a warning voice in his head.

"Jellal! What is it?" Erza's voice brought him back to the present, and when his eyes focussed on her—the living, breathing Erza—he almost forgot himself completely and simply gave up resisting the magnetic attraction that she held for him.

"I beg your pardon? I mean—nothing is wrong, I'm just distracted."

"Of course." Erza smiled sweetly at him. "Were you thinking about your fiancée?"

"What? Who?" The swift thrust breached his armour, as was intended, and he blinked owlishly at his gentle attacker. And then it dawned on him fully: she didn't believe him; she had probably never believed him. In the past, she had always seen through his lies.

"Your fiancée," replied Erza, patiently. "You said that you were distracted. But maybe you were thinking about something else? Are you worried about being attacked?"

"Should I be worried about an attack?" Jellal asked in return, trying to deflect the question.

Somehow he was standing closer to Erza now, even though he'd intended to keep—and had been keeping—a noticeable distance between them. The realization that Erza didn't believe him to be involved with another woman had somehow removed an important layer of protection from his mental and emotional barriers. He'd never been sure that she did believe him, but it had helped. Now he had to face again the fact that she didn't believe that there was _any_ impediment between them. She had never perceived how his darkness, his crimes, separated them—it made it difficult to stay aloof. His body betrayed his will by yearning to touch her skin in the most intimate way.

Jellal was glad that he had insisted that Meredy remove the magical linked "bracelets" they had worn earlier. His reasoning had been simple: while the bracelets afforded a measure of protection, by allowing Meredy to track him, they also drained her energy and violated his privacy; since in this case his privacy was arguably Erza's privacy as well, Meredy had reluctantly yielded. Ultear had given him a hard look and told him to stay out of trouble, but she had also seemed somewhat… sympathetic?

"I will protect you if we're attacked," Erza was saying firmly, as Jellal emerged again from his roiling thoughts. "I know that you can't be too obvious while you're here." Now that Jellal was closer, she laid a hand on his arm.

Jellal swallowed and felt his cheeks flush. He hoped the darkness concealed his expression.

"I should really go now," he said reluctantly, knowing immediately that his voice betrayed him. It seemed to have become slightly rougher and a little deeper.

Erza's hand tightened and he knew that she had definitely heard him wavering in his determination to steer clear of her, other than as… friendly colleagues. He was no longer sure that losing the link to Meredy was such a good thing; he was losing his resolve to keep his distance. He stepped forward, and Erza tried to step back, but couldn't go far because of the tunnel wall. She looked up at him, unafraid, eyes slightly questioning.

"Jellal?" She was trying to keep her tone neutral, he could tell, but the underlying hope was still audible.

Maybe in a different world his determination had held. Or maybe he had still been linked to Meredy. In this world, that tiny note of longing in Erza's voice caused him to take the last half-step forward and wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Madness. His free hand briefly stroked the red hair and then cupped the back of her head, so that when he kissed her he could press his lips to hers as tightly as possible.

They stood like that for what could have been minutes or hours. Their first kiss was passionate and yet innocent, the next less so as lips parted and tongues met and explored. The space under the bridge became their whole world and they ignored even that as their bodies clung together, sharing past need and present arousal.

Just a kiss—or many, many kisses—but no farther. There was a second turning point, and this time, Jellal drew back, eyes closed while he fought to master his breathing and slow the frantic rush of blood. Even though his heart and body had betrayed him—had put it beyond doubt how he felt in every way—that was no excuse not to stop if he could.

"Erza. I can't. This was… just a dream." He dropped his hands and tried to force himself to step back.

Erza bowed her head. "Don't go," she whispered.

"Nothing has changed. My debts are still monstrous. I can't walk in the light with you and it would hurt me if you—"

"As you say, then, nothing has changed," Erza interrupted quietly. Her hands fell completely away from him.

Jellal dragged himself together and walked slowly to the place where the moonlit night met the dark shadows under the bridge. He heard Erza exhale behind him.

"If you ever want to dream again, tell me," she said calmly, as he replaced his muffling cap and scarf.

He felt the memory of their kisses wash over him and shivered. It wouldn't be easy to resist.

Who knew where the dream might take them in the future?

* * *

 **[END]**

* * *

 **A/Note:** Thank you for reading and please review if you have a moment! Also, a note that the next Jerza story will be under the "Scarlet and Sapphire (M)" title as the request was specifically for an M-rated story. Should be interesting! ^^


End file.
